1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tape cutters and more particularly to such a tape cutter with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
Tape cutters are well known devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,328 discloses a tape cutter as shown in FIG. 1. In operation, the cutter is placed on a surface to be sealed and a swing member 1 rotatably mounted on a cutter body 3 to be swingable about a tubular portion 6 mounted on a shaft 5 is pivoted down to cause a tape press roller 9 and a leading end of an adhesive tape 2 put on a tubular tape mount 1a to protrude out of an opening 10 in a bottom of the body 3. When the cutter is slid on the surface with the tape 2 pressed against the surface by the tape press roller 9, the tape 2 is adhered to the surface. When a desired length of the tape 2 has been put thereon, the swing member 1 is then released to return to its normal position under the resilience of a flat spring 7. The tape press roller 9 will withdraw into the body 3, and a blade mounting disc 12 and thus a cutting blade 15 mounted on a blade carrying portion 12′ rotate counterclockwise to cut the tape 2 off its roll 12′. The cutter further comprises a tape guide bar 11 for guiding a tape and a removable side plate 17 for allowing a new tape roll to set on the tape mount 1a. 
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for being complicated in construction, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.